Running away
by Death Boo
Summary: one shot, lame overused title, first story: Ranma thinks about leaving Nerima, what's keeping him there? R&R plz


My Ranma 1/2 Fanfic: Running away  
  
By Benjamin Shinar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1\2 and any of the characters in the following *FAN*-fic, I'm just using them. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Note: English isn't my native language, so there might be some grammar mistakes around, I hope you can bear with them, also - fluff alert!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ranma walked down the streets of Tokyo, he felt like dying today, to him it was a catastrophically horrible day, but every else assumed it was just one of his normal daily routine, for anyone on the outside, it was true, but Ranma had different plans for this day. He started the day by waking up an hour earlier, he made him and Akane school lunches which were edible, and at breakfast he tried to avoid saying anything, just so he won't insult Akane by accident, he even walked on the road with her, he didn't jump on the fence today, of course non of this worked. Akane thought he was trying to play some joke on her cooking skills, and miss interrupted his silence as ignoring her, even at the way to school she was sure he was still laughing at her, and nothing he tried to sat changed it. When Shampoo came and ran Ranma down with her bike, she didn't even stay around to help him escape his Chinese self proclaimed fiancée, so he got late to school, and it gave Akane a whole hour to get even madder at him.  
  
When lunch time came, she was already eating with some of her friends while he got challenged again by Kuno, when she did come to talk to him, he was trying to push off Ukyo, and as usual Akane understood the situation all wrong and hit him on the head. The next time he had a chance to talk to her was 2 hours later, she asked him to help her with the shopping, he was sure it'll be a great opportunity to talk to her, "right after she finishes, I'll suggest we get a drink someplace near" he planned in his head, he had his speech ready, he was going to tell her how he feels towards her, he was going to ask to start over with her, it took him sometime to sort out those feelings inside of him, but he knew they were real, he liked her, and he believed she liked him as well.  
  
None of this worked out, as Kudashi Kuno was also shopping at the same place, and once she spotted him, he had no chance to get away, after less than 30 minutes, he was paralyzed and carried helplessly to her house, to be prepared to his new sudden wedding, as usual, embracing photos were taken by Sasuke, and Ranma had to convince Kudashi that they must wait until after the wedding to engage in personal affairs. After an hour he got out of there by changing into a female. he headed right back to the shopping center, luckily for him, he managed to find her at the exit "wait a second, we have some time to kill, lets go drink something" he said to her, "oh sure, run away from all the work and then suggest spending more time away, lazy jerk ranma, I can bet he has no money and expects me to pay, BA-KA!" Akane thought to herself, Ranma, on the other hand, believed it was his best chance he'll get this day to talk with her, away from their parents, away from their noisy friends and away from their suitors. They sat down, ranma asked her to wait while he changes back to a male, he wanted it to be sincere, the transformation didn't change the way he felt about her, but it would be easier to talk with her about it in his true form. When he entered the coffee house again, he saw Ryoga talking to Akane "Great, if I'll try something now he'll start a fight with me, I got to get him out of the way" he said to himself, "Hi, Ryoga, there's someone here who wants to talk to you, she says it important" he called, Ryoga went right outside as Ranma thought he would, and the moment he was outside of Akane's line of sight, Ranma splashed him with water "later, P-chan" he smiled to the pig as he walked back in. "Where's Ryoga?" Akane asked, "he had something to take care of, he'll be back in a week or so" Ranma answered, Ryoga will find the Tendo Doju in a few days, that will give Ranma and Akane enough time to clear out the situation between them, and maybe, somehow, start a new chapter in their relationship, that was what ranma thought, but of course, he was wrong.  
  
"So that's what the pig was crying about. two love birds sitting here all alone" Ranma heard Nabiki's voice, she was carrying the black pig known as both P-chan and Ryoga, he sighed, there was no chance he'll be able to talk to Akane in private now. "It's not like that, there's no way I'll ever love this cross-dressing idiot!" Akane replied quickly, "yeah, no way" Ranma added in a tired voice, he was getting sick of this, he only said it so he won't embrace Akane, he realized that all the times he said "uncute, macho girl, tomboy, violent" were just to hide his feelings, he was too shy to admit them, even to himself, he hoped things were the same with Akane. They drunk their sodas quickly, Ranma was already loosing his patience watching P-chan taunting him from Akane's lap, Ranma sat their completely silent, he didn't say a thing, he wanted to talk with Akane in private, but it wasn't possible to him anymore, "we should go home now, Kasumi is waiting for the groceries" Nabiki said, "go ahead, I think I need a walk and fresh air" Ranma said, he lost his chance to talk to Akane today, he probably made her even angrier on him, "sure, see you at home" Akane said, "how typical, he runs away from shopping and now he isn't around to carry the bags, he's probably running of to spend time with Ukyo, like he always does" she continued in her mind as they separated.  
  
"Maybe I should just give it up?" Ranma thought as he walked down the streets of Tokyo, "I can't tell her how I feel and I keep insulting her over and over again". Giving up? Running away? Those ideas were new to him, but his father was very familiar with them, the tended to backfire, and the sad part was, they tended to backfire on Ranma. That's what got him into this mess, if only he's father didn't take him to those training trips, he could have known his mother, if only Genma knew Chinese, he wouldn't be cursed to live as a female, if only his father had common sense, they could have used the curse springs again and return back to normal, if only his father didn't make those stupid promises before, Ranma could have lived to love whoever he wanted, he would have been free to love Akane without restrictions. "it's not such a bad idea, I could disappear, travel Japan a bit, get rid of the curse, and maybe come back after a year or two, maybe never coming back, it could work out perfect, it could be a disaster" he played with the idea "am I ready to do it? to put everything in stake for that chance?" he was confused with himself, for the first time of his life, he considered it as a possibility, to leave everything behind, and just go away, it appealed to him more and more as he thought about it "no more crazy fiancées, no more waking up to fight against someone who thinks I love the same person he does, no more of anything, a chance to be myself" he thought about it, he wouldn't have to make excuses anymore if some girl tries a hit on him, he wouldn't have to worry that Mouse, Kuno or Ryoga will try to attack him, "then what's holding me back?" he asked himself "why do I stay here?" but he knew the answer, it was a simple thing, it was the same image which he saw when he went to bed, it was her smile, nothing more than that, just the way she smiled to him when she wasn't angry, that was all that held him there, and that was enough to make him stay, forever. "Tomorrow, I'll try again" he promised himself as he turned back home, it could take months, maybe years, but he knew he could make her feel the same towards him.  
  
*END*  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Authors note: hell, that thing was corny, I'm not sure Disney could make it cornier, I think I'm gonna throw up, where do I come up with those things anyway? And I didn't even watch\read Ranma for about 6 months, what's wrong with me? R&R please, even if it's just a one shot thing that I wrote because I'm not in the mood to work on my other (not yet published) fan- fics, flames are also welcomed. By the way can someone explain the following things to me: Cannon, lemon, AU. I see them a lot on the site but I don't know what they mean. 


End file.
